La dévotion du Bénou
by speedyamel
Summary: Petit Two Shot pour expliquer pourquoi nous ne voyons pas Kagaho dans le Saint Seiya Classic. D'ailleurs où peut bien être la reine des enfers?
1. Chapter 1 - Situation désastreuse

Heyyyy Bonjour, Bonsoir et Bonne nuit !

Me voilà de retour pour ceux qui me connaissent, dans une fiction signé Saint Seiya!

Cette fois pas de couple, juste une relation amical qui se crée succinctement.

Cette fic tient ses origine d'une question qu'on c'est posé avec ma petite sœur. Où serait passé Kagaho du Bénou s'il était apparu sur la version de base de notre cher Manga.

Ainsi j'ai laissé mes doigts faire des choses avec les touches du clavier! Oups à vous de me dire si ce Two Shot est potable !

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

(Chapitre non béta-corrigé)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Situ****ation désastreuse **

J'ouvris les yeux, pour les refermer aussi vite. Une vive douleur apparu à l'arrière de mes pupilles. Ok ok le cerveau on se calme on va ouvrir doucement les yeux visiblement y'a trop de lumière. Pendant que je me battais pour retrouver un semblant de vu je me concentrais sur mes souvenirs.

Ils étaient flous et ça me laissait dubitatif. Pourquoi semblais-je si désorienté? De plus j'ignorais où je me trouvais, pas en enfer ça c'est sûr je l'aurais senti tout de suite grâce à la présence du cosmos de mon sombre maître dans l'autre monde.

Mes pensées étaient confuse et je n'arrivai pas à raisonner correctement. On aurait dit que mon esprit se battait pour lutter contre ma volonté. Un migraine commença à apparaître vive et brusque sur tout le pourtour de ma tête. Réfléchir dans de telles conditions étaient impossible pourtant je m'acharnais, luttant contre mon corps. Je fini par ouvrir difficilement les yeux tant la douleur me vrillait le cerveau. Je cru reconnaître un plafond ouvragé à la façon de vieux temples grecs. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçu une rangée de colonnade ouvragée de feuilles de vignes délicates avec quelques bas relief représentant le temps des moissons. Immédiatement mon esprit dériva vers Déméter, déesse des récoltes et de l'agriculture.

Au moment même où mon esprit formula cette pensé la puissance de ma migraine amplifiât me laissant pantelant et gémissant. Voulant porter les mains à mon crâne en un réflexe de protection je réalisais que j'étais attaché à la table de pierre où j'étais allongé.

Cette nouvelle pensé apporta une nouvelle vague de douleur encore plus insupportable ne me laissant d'autre choix que de sombrer dans une douce inconscience.

xxxxxxxx

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon dernier réveille, je l'ignorai mais mes pensés étaient maintenant clair et mon esprit vif. Je ne sentais plus cette étrange sensation de présence en moi que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir avant de penser à Déméter. Visiblement on voulait brider mes pensés.

Faisant un tri rapide dans mes souvenirs je pu constater que la dernière chose qui me revenait en mémoire était ma dernière mort. Consumer pour Hadès mes dernières once de cosmos avait été ma plus grande fierté malgré ma défaite. Puis j'avais été absorbé dans le cahot des âmes des spectres déjà enfermé par le Rosaire. Ni-mort ni-vivant j'avais attendu avec les autres, ce qui avait semblé des siècles, cherchant toujours à sortir de ce lieu obscure entre la vie et la mort.

Finalement j'avais senti la vie apparaître au sein de cet espace. Tous les spectres c'était alors précipité vers ce gouffre, les juges et moi, plus rapide, furent les premiers à rejoindre la vie. Puis , plus rien, le vide… Mais un vide bien différent des précédents. C'était un trou noir, comme si une partie de ma mémoire avait été effacé. D'ailleur rien que d'essayer de me rappeler me donnait une bonne migraine. Bon sang.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux je pu constaté que j'étais toujours allongé dans la même pièce qu'à mon précédent réveille. Le claquement des chaînes à mes poignet et à mes pieds me confirmèrent que j'étais toujours immobilisé. Observant plus en détail la pièce qui m'entourait je pu voir que je me trouvais visiblement dans une cellule de prison. Alors comme ça Déméter avait installé des prison dans un de ces temples. Tss ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de cette vieille peau. Par contre la raison de ma présence ici me laissait assez dubitatif. Pourquoi après ma résurrection j'avais bien pu vouloir venir ici? Nulle doute que ça avait un rapport avec Perséphone et la folie de mon maître mais pourquoi ne me rappelais-je pas des ordres que j'avais reçu?

Bon sang je mettrais mon cosmos en pari que Déméter avait joué avec ma mémoire. Bon visiblement je n'avais pas mon armure et je ne sentais pas sa présence sur terre donc soit je n'avais pas encore reconnu mon armure sur cette génération soit je me trouvais ici mais je ne m'attendais pas à me faire attraper.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention et je vis arriver une jeune fille habillé simplement d'une tunique traditionnelle grec que l'on trouvait souvent dans les sanctuaires terrestre. D'une rapide inspection je constatai qu'elle ne possédait que peu de cosmos ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant avec Déméter, ces guerriers les plus farouche n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de nos gardes alors. Elle me fit un petit sourire et ouvrit mas cellule.

\- Bonjour. Les gardes m'ont prévenu de votre réveille, vous devez avoir faim?

La dévisageant un instant, je gardais le silence. J'ignorai ce que je faisais là mais ce n'est pas en parlant que je conserverai une possible couverture.

\- Oh mais j'y pense, peut-être ne comprenez vous pas ma langue?

Je la fixai n'incitant pas le dialogue, elle finirait bien par se lasser. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de baragouiner des mots en anglais avec un accent à ressusciter un mort. Je ne pu retenir un grimace puis un rire amusé en pensant à la tête qu'aurait fait Rhadamanthe en entendant ça. Oh rien que pour ça j'en venais presque à espérer qu'il allait débarquer sur les champs.

\- Vraiment ne parlez jamais anglais à un anglais il risquerait de mourir d'apoplexie avec votre accent.

\- Hey ce n'est pas gentil surtout que vous parlez parfaitement grec!

\- Oui je parle grec ça te fais quoi de le savoir? Ça change ta vie? Non, alors me fait pas chier.

\- Hey bien, ce n'est pas la politesse qui vous étouffe.

\- T'as voulu que je parle maintenant tu assumes.

Je lui fis un sourire mauvais et moqueur tandis qu'elle m'y répondait avec une mou agacée.

\- Je voulais juste savoir comment vous vous appeliez, la maîtresse dit que vous avez surement perdu la mémoire.

Oh! Une once de cosmos venait de s'élever d'elle, elle s'avança vers moi et posa une mains sur mon front. Bien que je tentais d'esquiver quelque chose m'empêcha de bouger. Bon sang son cosmos! Elle devait utiliser une technique paralysante et avec les chaînes qui devaient bloquer le mien je me retrouvais sans défense. Je sentis une présence dans ma tête et elle fouilla à sa guise dans mes souvenirs sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Mais bon je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Hadès avait depuis longtemps bloquer l'accès aux souvenir de ces spectres. Bien que les souvenirs de ma vie actuelle était à son entière disposition, les seaux d'Hadès placé en chacun de nous empêchait quiconque d'avoir accès aux souvenirs de nos vies précédentes. Ça permettait à ceux voulant oubliez leur vie de mortel précédent la vie aux côté de notre maître de passer dans le Styx et de vouer leur vie aux enfer sans se soucier de leur ancienne vie terrestre tout en gardant la mémoire de leur vie passé et de leur rôle au sein des enfer.

Elle retira sa main de mon front avec un visage déformé par ses réflexions.

\- Alors j'ai de la fièvre Madame l'infirmière!?

\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi. Visiblement le choc que tu as reçu au crâne lors de ta chute a effacé ta mémoire malgré les soins de nos guérisseurs…

Oh une chute? Attendez!? Comment ça une chute! Mon cosmos peut me permettre de voler et puis j'aurais très bien pu appeler mon armure pour me sauver! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu bordel.

\- Une chute?

\- Oui, tu es tomber de plusieurs mètre. Par miracle tu n'as que des contusion et une bonne commotion cérébrale mais pas de fracture.

\- Où sommes nous?

\- Tiens, maintenant tu veux parler?

\- T'aurais réagis comment quand tu vois une parfaite étrangère, que tu te rappels de rien et qu'en plus tu es attaché à une table de pierre, idiote!?

\- Hey, je ne te permet pas de m'insulter même si je peux comprendre ton point de vue

Je râlait pour la forme en attendant ma réponse. Bon sang j'ai toujours détesté les servantes de Déméter pour ça trop de blabla pas d'action du tout. Mon ton se fit plus agacé quand je repris la parole.

\- On est où?

\- Tu es dans un sanctuaire sacré, bénie par la déesse Déméter. Ta présence ici montre que ta destiné est de la servir. Seul les êtres possédant un cosmos peuvent pénétrer ces lieux. Tu auras beaucoup à apprendre surtout avec ta mémoire vacillante mais je suis sûre que tu y parviendras. Les cœur pure ont toujours une aide extérieur.

\- Déesse? Tu me prends pour un bleu car je me rappel de rien? J'ai peut-être perdu mes souvenirs mais apparemment je n'ai pas perdu le sens des mots alors me prend pas pour un con, les dieux ça n'existe pas.

Elle me fit un sourire mielleux et plein de bonté, oh bon sang, où sont les WC je veux vomir…

\- Les dieux existent et veille sur la terre, Déméter est la déesse bienfaitrice de la terre et des récoltes. Tu es né pour la servir et c'est son cosmos empli de bonté qui t'as guidé jusqu'à nous.

Ok là je vais vraiment vomir! Non mais c'est quoi ces mièvreries!? Yeark! Par pitié Hadès sortez moi de cet enfer!

\- Et tu crois que je vais croire ces salades? Non parce que je te rappel que je suis attaché! Comment tu veux que je considère ton truc de déesse pleine de bonté alors que vous me retenez prisonnier.

\- Mais tu es ici pour une bonne raison! Tu as essayé de voler de la nourriture dans notre sanctuaire! Nous n'avons fait que mettre un hors la loi en prison.

J'ai été pris en volant de la nourriture? Alors ça par contre c'est très intéressant. Je ne me serais jamais abaissé à voler ici, j'ai ma fierté! Donc deux choix s'offre à moi. Soit j'ai été reconnu par mon armure à ma mort à cause de ma chute ce qui expliquerai ma perte de mémoire, je suis déjà passé par le Léthé mais ça reste étrange que je ne me rappel pas de ma vie de Spectre. Soit j'ai perdu volontairement mes souvenirs en ingurgitant une petite dose des eaux du Léthé me faisant perdre temporairement la mémoire, tant que mon armure ne m'aura pas recouvert. Si c'était la seconde option j'avais trouvé quelque chose qui avait attiré mon attention dans ce temple et je voulais l'infiltrer tranquillement. Bon partons de cet apriori et jouons les surpris.

\- Un hors la loi qui ne se rappel pas de grand-chose. Je ne pense pas être un hors la loi, pourquoi m'amuserai-je à voler alors que je ne semble pas mourir de faim.

\- Je l'ignore mais toujours est-il que vous avez volé mais je pense que la grande Déesse Déméter par son cosmos Divin vous à guider ici. Nous vous apprendrons à cultiver votre bonté

Cultiver ma bonté, oulà, blague de l'année. Il faudra que je la raconte à Eaque celle là il va bien rire tiens. Quoique… la dernière fois que j'ai vu Eaque ça c'est pas franchement bien fini entre nous, hormis si je l'ai revu depuis ma résurrection et que j'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui. Enfin ce n'est pas moi qui allait aller voir cette déception ambulante pour m'excuser, il n'avait qu'à pas souiller l'image d'Hadès. Devant le regard dubitatif que je lui fis elle repris la parole avec un grand sourire bien dégoulinant de gentillesse. Oh pitié je sens que je vais vraiment pas aimé être là… Non sérieusement je suis réellement chez la vielle peau là? On se croirait chez Aphrodite là.

\- Ne vous en faites pas vous aurez du temps, tout le monde change avec le temps.

Ah ça je peux pas contredire je suis quand même passé de simple soldat à favoris de mon maître donc oui on change. Et puis les enfer sont fait pour ça, faire recommencer dans le cycle des réincarnation ceux qui n'étaient pas digne de rejoindre Elysium. Première chose d'intelligente de sa part.

\- On pourrait peut-être commencé par me détacher? Ça sera déjà un bon début pour une nouvelle vie.

\- Désolé mais ça ne dépend pas de moi. Seul la Déesse peut vous délivrer. Elle juge que votre acte nécessite une punition donc vous resterez attaché autant qu'elle le voudra.

\- C'est une blague!?

\- Non.

\- Mais vous êtes venu pour quoi dans ce cas.

\- Pour vous faire manger comme je le disais à mon arrivé.

\- Dégage, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mais...

\- Dégage!

Elle sursauta devant la violence de ma voix. Non mais elle s'attendait à quoi elle annonce à un mec qu'elle va l'enfermer et elle croit que tout vas bien se passer? Mais va te faire voir gamine!

Bon sang il faut que je garde mon sang froid, la présence de Déméter à tendance à me mettre sur les nerfs vu ce qu'elle a fait à mon maître.

La jeune femme s'écarta et sortit rapidement offusqué par mon comportement visiblement. Elle partit d'un pas rapide.

Je lâchais un soupire las. Dans quelle merde je m'étais encore fourré. J'espérai vraiment qu'Hadès allait bien. Ma présence ici montrait que sa puissance était suffisante pour libérer les scellés d'Athéna mais manquer ainsi de nouvelle de lui me rendais fou. J'espère que sa folie ce sera un peu appaisé. Ces guerres insensées contre Athéna le condamne à une souffrance sans fin. Si seulement nous savions où était Persephone… si seulement ma reine n'avait pas disparu lors de son voyage sur terre. Oh douce reine j'espère que vous aller bien, une si longue absence des enfers pourraient vous être fatale même pour votre corps immortel, le fruit des enfers ne tient pas compte de la couleur de notre sang. Combien de siècle pourrez vous supporter de rester ainsi éloigner de votre royaume.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Oui j'étais solitaire, oui j'étais téméraire, oui j'étais un puissant soldat mais pourtant la disparition de ma reine me faisait souffrir. Mon lien si particulier avec mon maître rendait cet éloignement douloureux surtout au vu de la folie rongeant notre seigneur depuis si longtemps. Depuis votre absence notre roi avait sombré dans un chagrin que personne ne pu retenir; moi-même je faillis à cette tâche. La folie à suivit le chagrin emportant avec lui les derniers espoirs de pouvoir ramener en notre seigneur cette maigre étincelle de vie que votre couple lui avait insufflé et qui le rendait si noble. Oh ma reine que votre exil nous pèse.

Cédant sous le poids de ces souvenirs trop lourd à porter je laissai le chagrin me submerger.

xxxxxxxx

Je restais ainsi attaché une longue semaine résigné à subir ce stupide châtiment. La faim me taraudait, refusant que l'on me nourrisse, quitte à mourir je ne m'abaisserai pas à subir pareil humiliation. Mon corps entier me faisait souffrir, l'immobilisme forcé, la position inconfortable et la pierre dans mon dos n'y était évidement pas étranger. Je jure de ne plus jamais me plaindre du surplus de travail… quoique je ne m'en plains jamais puisque les ordres viennent de mon maître.

Alors que j'essayai de bouger un peu pour avoir une position un peu moins douloureuse des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Un soupire m'échappa, il était surement l'heure du repas. J'étais de plus en plus déphasé par l'absence de cycle solaire et de pendule. C'était assez déstabilisant, je n'étais certes pas du genre à être attaché à une montre mais j'essayais de respecter de bons cycles de sommeils pour être toujours frai et disponible pour mon seigneur et maître. Le bruit de clé tournant dans la serrure me sortit de nouveau de mes pensées. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas être une fois de plus confronté à la naïveté de la servante de Déméter. Cette gamine avait une fâcheuse manie à m'agacer avec ces commentaire niais vis-à-vis de sa stupide Déesse. J'entendis la porte grincer sur ses gonds et des pas pénétrer la pièce. Néanmoins le nombre de pas me fit douter, était-ce vraiment ma petite assistante personnelle? Restant les yeux fermé malgré ma tension, je tendis l'oreille.

\- Il dort encore. C'est souvent ces temps, le manque de nourriture doit vraiment l'affaiblir.

\- Pourquoi ne mange-t-il pas?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive quand je reconnu la voix provenant du fin fond de mes souvenirs. Bon sang Déméter en personne! Qu'est-ce qui la faisait venir ici!?

\- Je l'ignore déesse. Néanmoins je pense qu'il est juste trop fière pour accepter son sort et de se faire plus rabaisser. Où alors il a peur d'être drogué. Je ne vois que ça.

\- Les guerriers fières sont les plus fort. Ils n'acceptent aucunes défaites. Il sera parfait, néanmoins le manque de souvenir ne me plait pas du tout.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et le cosmos de la Déesse envahit mon espace. J'eus de grandes difficultés à retenir un frisson de dégoût face à ce cosmo qui me répugnait.

\- Le fait qu'il dorme m'arrange. Son esprit sera facilement investigable sans qu'il puisse résister comme la dernière fois.

\- Il ne risque pas de se réveiller?

\- Il se réveillera mais son esprit sera déjà sous mon emprise.

Au moment même ou une main sur posa sur mon front mes yeux s'ouvrir et je m'écartai du contact. Ma voix jaillit pleine de haine.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez me faire mais n'y pensez même pas, qui que vous soyez!

\- Baisse d'un ton mortel. Tu es face à ta déesse.

\- Je ne crois en aucun dieu!

\- Pour l'instant.

Son cosmos divin jaillit et, sans cosmos pour me protéger je fus littéralement écrasé contre la table, étouffant sous la pression néfaste. Une nouvelle fois la main vint se poser sur mon front et je sentis ma volonté éclater, brisé par la présence divine qui ne prenait aucune délicatesse pour fouiller mes souvenirs inexistants. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que son investigation n'avait amené à rien. Néanmoins cette attaque mentale ne me fut pas étrangère, mon premier souvenir … purée cette garce avait déjà fouillé mes souvenirs!

Quand elle enleva sa main j'en ressortis pantelant et en nage, je ne sais pas combien de temps dura son investigation mais de violent tremblement et une envie de vomir se propagea dans tout mon corps. Elle n'avait pris aucune délicatesse et le contrecoup de l'attaque laissait mon corps sans défense dans un état de détresse totale.

\- Bien allons chercher un garde pour qu'il s'occupe de lui.

\- Est-il dangereux madame?

\- Non, pas tant qu'il n'a aucun souvenir. Néanmoins il sera à garder à l'œil. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Bien madame.

Elles sortirent pendant leur dialogue me laissant épuisé et fragile mentalement. Je ne pus néanmoins pas me reprendre complètement que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu mais visiblement il s'agissait d'un garde au vu de sa tenue. Il s'approcha de moi et ouvrit les entraves pour ensuite me faire me lever, trop vite pour mon corps affaibli. Un vertige me prit et sans sa poigne je me serais effondré sur place. Je détestais avoir une telle position de faiblesse mais là je n'avais surtout pas à me faire remarquer, visiblement on allait changer ma condition de détention et c'était suffisant pour me laisser faire. Malgré tout la brutalité du garde ne m'aida pas à retrouver mes moyens après la déstabilisation octroyé par Déméter. Il me traîna sans aucune délicatesse vers une salle qui apparemment servait de douche commune et m'y balança presque dedans, seul mes réflexes de guerriers me permirent de me retenir à un mur avant de tomber. Sa voix rauque et peu avenante retenti sèchement derrière moi avant qu'il sorte en claquant la porte.

\- Lave toi. La déesse veut te rencontrer dans son palais. T'as des vêtements sur le porte-manteau. Ne traîne pas la grande déesse déteste attendre.

Je grognais un simple oui avant de porter une main à mon nez. La couleur carmin de mes doigts m'indiquèrent clairement pourquoi j'étais si mal. Cette garce m'avait bien dégommé le cerveau, si je ne gardais pas de séquelles ce serait un miracle.

Chancelant je me dirigeai vers la douche en me tenant d'une main contre le mur. J'avais déjà été retenu prisonnier et torturé par le passé, c'est d'ailleurs mon infaillibilité à garder les affaires d'état des enfers secrètes même sous la torture qui me valut de devenir le bras droit personnel du seigneur Hadès. Aussi ce genre de situation, je pouvais gérer sans trop de soucis mais avec mon état physique et psychique il sera compliqué de réfléchir correctement. Je devrais être prudent.

Le plus difficile fut d'ouvrir le robinet de douche, ma vision trouble et mon manque d'équilibre rendirent la chose compliqué. Néanmoins une fois que l'eau commença à couler sur ma peau ce fut un réel plaisir, la sensation du liquide lavant plusieurs jours de crasses plus qu'inconfortable et nauséabonde me firent le plus grand bien. Si au début l'eau fut froide je mis rapidement le tout au maximum de température, stimulant mon cosmos encore bien affaibli par la longue détention. Je le sentis frémir tandis que ma peau devenait rapidement rouge.

Deux coups et une engueulade par le garde à l'extérieur me disant de me dépêcher mirent fin à la douce béatitude qui m'avait saisi. Refoulant mon cosmos aux oubliettes je fini, aussi rapidement que je pu, de me laver et de m'habiller. Quand je sortis toujours chancelant le garde me fusilla du regard et me prit violemment le bras.

\- Je t'avais dis de te dépêcher. Ne vient pas te plaindre si la grande déesse te châtie.

\- Je viens de passer une semaine enchaîné, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ta sois disante Déesse?

Il me poussa en avant de lui pour me faire avancer avec une telle violence que si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de me retenir au mur je me serais sûrement écrasé de tout mon poids sur le sol. Un simple grognement mécontent traversa ma bouche alors que j'avançais, néanmoins content d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

La marche jusqu'à la salle du trône (un trône sérieusement? Et elle est reine de quoi au juste?) fut laborieuse, entre mes pertes d'équilibres et le garde qui se vengeai bien de ma réponse en me poussant dès que je m'arrêtai sous les maux de tête trop virulent. Quand enfin je rentrai dans la salle Déméter était assise sur son trône, entouré d'hommes en armures légères et reluisantes. Tout ce petit monde se tenait droit alors que j'avançai en chancelant vers le trône. Une fois arrivé devant la déesse je la regardai droit dans les yeux sans cacher ma haine. Même si elle pouvait mal le prendre, vu le traitement reçu, personne ne l'aimerai. L'un des guerriers s'avança vers moi et me força à m'agenouiller devant la déesse en appuyant sur mon épaule assez brusquement.

\- Bienvenu dans votre nouveau lieu d'habitation. Quel est ton nom?

\- Ah parce que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?

Le cosmos de la déesse s'éleva brusquement m'étouffant complètement sous la violence subite, je m'écroulai au sol écumant et me tordant, essayant vainement de trouver un moyen de survivre à cette pression colossale et insupportable pour mon organisme épuisé. Quand le cosmos diminua il me laissa aussi fragile qu'un nourrisson et complètement démuni face à l'ennemi.

\- Il est rare que mes hommes résistent ainsi mais une volonté comme la tienne me sera fort utile pour exterminer Hadès et libérer ma fille de son joug.

\- Votre fille?

\- Connais-tu ta mythologie petit? Sais-tu qui est Déméter?

\- La déesse de l'agriculture je crois.

\- Exactement, tu dois te douter devant ma prestance qu'il s'agit de moi. Ma fille n'est autre que Perséphone déesse du printemps. Néanmoins Hadès l'a manipulée pour la corrompre. Grâce à l'aide de son père j'ai pu écarter ma fille de ce forçat néanmoins il reste dangereux et il faudra tôt ou tard qu'il soit définitivement scellé afin de libérer ma fille de son influence néfaste.

\- Hadès c'est le roi des morts non?

\- Le dieu des enfers, il n'a rien d'un roi.

Serrant les dents je ravalais les mots acerbes que je retenais au fond de ma gorge. Perséphone avait donc bien été retenu par sa foutu mère. Il faudra que je trouve rapidement un moyen de la sortir de là mais ça risque d'être compliqué vu mon état. J'espère pouvoir rapidement la localiser.

\- Le grand Zeus m'avait prévenu qu'il dépêcherait un de ces meilleurs guerriers auprès de moi pour me permettre de renverser son frère de pacotille qui ne c'est que trop longtemps joué de nous. Jamais Zeus n'aurait dû accepter de céder sa fille à son frère, c'était de la folie. Maintenant ma Perséphone est malade et risque de plus en plus sa vie à cause de fou d'Hadès!

Evidemment qu'elle risque sa vie en restant autant de siècle aussi loin des enfers! Comment aurait-il put en être autrement après avoir mangé le fruit de l'arbre des enfers. Elle devait retourner au enfer. Toute Déesse qu'elle soit, rester autant de temps éloigné du Royaume des morts pourrait la tuer. Je ne sais comment Déméter à bien pu la faire survivre autant de temps…

\- Et Hadès n'a jamais chercher à la récupérer?

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il sache qu'elle est encore en vie!

\- Je vois …

Je me redressais tremblant sur les genoux, m'étant un peu remis des sévices de la déesse. Bon sang je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir me lever tellement mon corps était dans un état lamentable. Le haut gradé qui m'avais envoyé au sol échangea un regard avec Déméter avant de m'aider à me lever. Je fus forcé de fermer les yeux tellement les vertiges qui me prirent furent violent. Une terrible nausée me prit et je faillis rendre la bile qui brûlait mon estomac vide. Me laissant complètement aller contre le gars me soutenant, je ne relevais pas la tête vers Déméter, ne me sentant vraiment pas capable de tenir une conversation convenable avec elle dans mon état et visiblement pour une fois elle fit marcher son cerveau. D'une simple phrase elle ordonna qu'on me transfert dans mes nouveaux quartiers. Le trajet fut laborieux et je m'écroulai de fatigue dans mon lit ne me souciant pas de mes ennemis qui visiblement me prenait pour un envoyé de Zeus. La nuit ne fut pas réparatrice et je subis une fièvre phénoménale tout au long de mon sommeil.

xxxxxxxx

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. La douleur ne disparu tout simplement pas, elle restait, persistante dans mon crâne et tendant chacun de mes muscles quand elle devenait plus vive. Par moment la douleur était tellement intense que je m'évanouissais. On m'avait fait ausculté mais le seul diagnostic qu'avait trouvé les médecins était que mon cerveau avait subi un tel afflux de cosmos concentré que j'en garderai des séquelles à vie. Etant donné qu'aucun soigneur ne s'y connaissait assez et que Déméter ne pouvait faire appel aux autres sanctuaires de peur de se trahir qu'elle me condamnait à une souffrance sans repos. A plusieurs reprise elle me fit d'ailleurs venir pour que je subisse un entrainement drastique mais augmenter mon cosmos me faisait tellement mal que je perdais connaissance au bout d'une demi-heure à peine pour me réveiller à l'infirmerie.

Un soir que la douleur m'empêchait de dormir je sortis de mes appartement, espérant que l'air doux de la nuit me rafraîchirait un peu et ferait baisser ma fièvre naissante. Les bruits des moulins et autres instruments utilisé par les ouvriers agricoles de nuit amplifièrent rapidement mes maux et me forcèrent à m'écarter un peu des bâtiments et à aller déambuler dans une petite forêt attenante utiliser pour le bois de chauffe.

Mes pas me menèrent près d'un petit ruisseaux et, même si je ne suis absolument pas du genre à contempler la nature, je ne pu que reconnaître la beauté du lieu. Ça me rappelait un peu les jardin d'Elysium. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres à ce souvenir. Je m'assis sur une des pierre attenante et laissais le son de l'eau apaiser la douleur. Je me sentais enfin à ma place, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. La douleur était toujours là mais c'est comme si j'avais depuis longtemps voulu venir ici. Le calme dura et mes maux s'en allèrent tranquillement revenant à un seuil plus raisonnable.

Néanmoins ma vigilance augmenta immédiatement quand j'entendis un bruit de branche cassé. Me retournant vers l'origine du bruit je tombais nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui s'était occupé de moi pendant mon emprisonnement, Paola il me semble.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas interrompre ta méditation.

\- Que fais-tu là!?

\- Je t'ai suivit. Dans ton état s'écarter autant du village est un peu fou non?

\- Je cherchai le calme, j'allais pas le trouver avec les machines là bas.

\- Je peux comprendre. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé que tu souffres autant… je ne pensais pas que la déesse te ferai tant souffrir en fouillant tes souvenirs.

\- Tu m'en diras tant …

Je me retournais, dos à elle pour lui faire comprendre que je ne désirai pas parler. Je ne me sentais plus tranquille, ma vigilance était de nouveau en pleine action. Je la considérait comme une menace, comme si elle pointait une arme directement sur mon souverain… quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, la tension de mon corps remonta en flèche directement. Je m'écartai brusquement, affolé et sur la défensive. Bon sang pourquoi je réagissais ainsi? Je n'avais jamais eu à me confronter ainsi à un tel besoin de défense depuis ma dernière réincarnation au moins. Elle retira vivement sa main et sembla désolé.

\- Oh, je suis désolé … vous n'êtes peut-être pas du genre tactile…

\- Non, enfin oui je déteste le contact mais … je ne sais pas je ne me sens pas rassuré ici depuis que tu es là…

\- Oh pourtant je ne pensais pas être un danger …. Je ne suis même pas une guerrière.

\- Je sais mais c'est étrange… je dois surement être lié à ce lieu d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- A ce lieu!? Oh … par la déesse! Tu es donc un élu!

\- Un quoi?

\- Un élu! Tu es destiné à protéger dame Perséphone!

\- Comment ça? Quel est le rapport avec ce lieu?

\- Suis moi!

La crainte me prenait. Pourquoi ce lieu avait-il un lien avec ma reine? Je ne pus me poser plus la question que la jeune femme m'attrapa le bras et me tira plus en amont du ruisseau. Nous le longeâmes pendant cinq bonne minute avant de déboucher sur un petit temple entouré de fleurs semblable à celles d'Elysium. La beauté du lieu me rappel l'enfer et un poids dans mon cœur me coupa le souffle un instant. Mon roi… et dire que la beauté d'Elysium c'était fanée depuis si longtemps… Le départ de notre reine n'avait pas qu'affecté mon Maître mais l'intégralité des enfers.

La petite servante me fit avancer dans le temple, me guidant à travers les pièces presque abandonné d'une beauté surnaturel. Ce lieu inconnu aurait pu me mettre encore plus sur les nerf et pourtant, un calme serein c'était abattu sur mon esprit depuis mon entrée dans la clairière de fleur. Hormis la présence de la jeune femme, rien ne me semblait menaçant. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant un rideau de lierre faisant office de porte, Poala se retourna face à moi.

\- Sache que normalement nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici sans l'autorisation de Déméter mais je pense que ta place est ici. Tu es un élu qui doit la tirer de l'enfer que lui fait vivre Hadès.

A peine ces paroles prononcé que j'écartai le rideau. Mon visage perdu le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Elle était là… ma reine était là… à peine vivante. Sa pâleur déjà si présente habituellement était fantomatique. Son corps était rongé par la maladie à tel point que ses os en étaient saillant, j'avais l'impression qu'un simple effleurement pourrai déchirer sa peau si fine. Elle souffrait et son corps était ravagé par une fièvre qui ne devait que trop durée. Ces cheveux habituellement aussi noir que les enfers et au pointes aussi rouge que le plus grand des brasier étaient maintenant ternes et abimés.

Devant un tel tableau mes larmes coulèrent. La servante me lâcha, surprise par ma réaction alors que j'avançais tel un automate vers ma reine. Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe…. Que je sois pris à témoin d'une telle torture. Je m'effondrai à genoux et lui saisit une main pour la porter délicatement à mes lèvres. Oh ma reine mais que vous ont fait ces fou!

xxxxxxxx

Deux jours, ce fut le temps que je tins avant de retourner auprès de ma reine. Son état était déplorable, et je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps sans agir. Quand je fus sûr que personne ne me voyait je retournai auprès d'elle et je lui transmis le maigre cosmos que mon corps blessé pouvait lui donner. Plusieurs fois je perdis connaissance aux pieds de ma reine mais je n'arrêtai pas pour autant de lui transmettre ce précieux cosmos donné par Hadès et gorgé des émanations des enfers. Le peu que je lui transmettais lui permettait de reprendre de légère couleurs, rallongeant un peu sa vie.

Bon sang mais comment une mère peut en arriver à de telles extrémités avec sa fille! C'est tout bonnement inhumain! Bien que son corps était entretenu par des servantes qui la lavait minutieusement je ne pouvais comprendre l'absurdité qui avait entraîné Déméter à maltraiter sa jeune fille ainsi sous prétexte qu'on ne veut pas du gendre!

Ce petit cinéma dura une longue semaine avant que la jeune servante en fonction ce jour ne me surprenne en train de transmettre mon énergie à Perséphone. Apeurée par l'aura de mon cosmos elle partit avertir Déméter.

J'étais peu attentif à ce qui m'entourai, trop concentré sur le sauvetage de Perséphone pour me permettre de détourner mon attention. Aussi, je ne sentis l'arrivé de Déméter qu'en dernière minute et je ne pu éviter son attaque mentale. J'eu tout juste le temps de retirer mon cosmos de ma reine pour qu'elle ne subisse pas l'attaque avec moi.

L'attaque me fit m'effondrer en hurlant de douleur. J'eu l'impression que mon crâne explosait. Dans un réflexe de survie pure je déployai mon cosmos à sa pleine puissance. Dans cet instant je sentis une résonnance familière, une résonnance venant des enfers et désirant me rejoindre, me protéger. Il ne me fallut pas réfléchir plus longtemps pour faire appel à cette volonté si familière. Quelques secondes plus tard Déméter dû retirer son cosmos pour se protéger des flammes noires la submergeant. Elle recula et une puissance familière ainsi que de nombreux souvenir m'envahirent. Mon surplis reluisant recouvrit mon corps. Je savais pourquoi j'étais là. Le désespoir.

Un tel désespoir de voir mon maître mourir de chagrin, le désespoir de le voir survivre et condamné à sombrer dans la folie, le désespoir de le voir devenir une pâle image du grand dieu qui m'avait transmit mon surplis dont je suis si fière.

Mon regard croisa celui de la déesse en un instant de pure haine.

\- Comment oses-tu venir dans mon sanctuaire et toucher à ma fille déchet infernal!?

\- Comment osez-vous maltraiter votre fille!?

\- Maltraiter!? Je la traite surement mieux que vous dans votre monde de souffrance!

\- Pardon!? Parce que vous trouvez ça normal qu'elle soit aussi amaigri!? Vous trouvez ça normal qu'elle soit aussi malade à cause d'une mère qui n'est pas foutu d'accepter que sa fille prenne son envole!?

Le cosmos de la déesse s'embrassa sous sa colère. Je sentis mon surplis grincer sous l'effet de la puissance cosmique. Les douleurs que le retour de mon surplis avait légèrement endiguées revinrent immédiatement me laissa lâcher un cri de douleur pure. Je sentis le sang couler de mon nez alors que je tombais sur les genoux. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser tandis que je sentais quelque chose monter le long des jambières de mon surplis. Mon cosmos fut consumé par mon surplis afin de me défendre des ronces qui venaient enserrer mon corps petit à petit en les brûlant. Faisant brûler mon cosmos à son paroxysme je pu me libérer suffisamment de l'emprise du cosmos divin pour me relever et m'approcher en chancelant de ma reine. Un mur de flamme naquit dans mon dos créant une barrière temporaire me séparant de la déesse furieuse. Je me trainai en chancelant vers Perséphone et la prit dans mes bras. D'une concentration difficile je nous téléportais loin de là.

* * *

Et voilà notre premier chapitre de ce Two Shot!

J'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit commentaire de critique.

Kagaho et Perséphone sont dans une situation plus que délicate, où vont-il trouver refuge? Comment vont-ils pouvoir échapper aux recherches de la déesse Déméter? à voir dans le prochain chapitre !

Sur ce à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2 - Retour à la lumière

Hey Bonjour, Bonsoir, et Bonne nuit !

Comment allez vous !?

Et nous voici de retour pour ce second et dernier chapitre de ce Two Shot! Et oui c'est dans le nom y'en a que deux vous avez le droit de pleurer... non vous voulez pas? Ah bah mince ...

Bon bah tant pis je vais aller pleurer dans mon coin pendant que vous lisez.

Bonne lecture ! (Chapitre non bêta-corrigé)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Retour à la lumière**

Je parlais tranquillement avec Shiryu. Nous revenions juste du sanctuaire, le grand conseil qui nous avait réunit suite aux accords de paix avec Hadès et Poséidon n'avait pas plus à tout le monde. Zeus c'était fortement opposé à cette alliance. Ce à quoi Athéna n'avait pas manqué de répondre qu'elle ne faisait que la mission que son père lui avait confié en s'assurant que les humains vivent en paix et en protégeant la terre des conflits et si pour cela elle devait s'allier à des dieux jusqu'alors admit comme mauvais, elle n'hésiterai pas un instant.

Ça n'avait pas non plus été grandement apprécié par ma castre. Nous gardions en mémoire la fourberie d'Hadès lors des guerres et nous le savions instable. Lui nous avait avoué ne pas être sûr de pouvoir tenir ces engagements à cause de sa folie. Ces généraux avait bien juré de le tenir éloigné de la folie mais c'était encore très incertain.

J'avais pu parler aux juges et apprendre quelque petit trucs intéressant comme le fait que Hadès était devenu fou suite à la disparition de sa femme, à force de solitude et de recherche le chagrin avait fini par le terrasser. De là, il avait été claire que jamais nous ne pourrions faire confiance à ce Dieu rongé par la mort de sa femme. Enfin mort, nous n'avions jamais retrouvé son corps mais rester éloigné des enfer aussi longtemps alors qu'elle avait mangé le fruit des enfers? C'était peu probable, malheureusement.

Rhadamanthe m'avait également confié, suite à l'évocation de la guerre qui m'avait vu naître en tant que chevalier de la balance, que tous les spectres n'étaient pas réapparu sur cette génération, comme par exemple le Bénou. Kagaho avait été un adversaire de taille et de prestige à l'époque et savoir qu'il ne s'était pas éveillé avait attiré mon attention. Apparemment c'est la première fois que le Bénou ne réapparait pas dans les premier. Son dévouement envers Hadès le rend à la fois dangereux et terriblement fidèle. Aussi ne pas le voir sur cette guerre avait étonné plus d'un spectre. Certains avait supputé que la dernière guerre l'avait trop déshonoré pour qu'il revienne, chose auquel les juges avait agréablement répondu d'aller se faire voir.

Personnellement je gardais un bon souvenir de ce guerrier. Il avait l'honneur d'un vrai guerrier et la volonté que l'on retrouve chez chacun des chevaliers d'Athéna à travers leur dévouement pour leur déesse. Notre combat s'est serte achevé par sa mort mais ce n'est pas une mort que j'ai apprécié donner comme j'ai pu l'apprécier contre certains spectres.

Shiryu eu la délicatesse de me laisser dans mes pensées alors que nous finissions le trajet en silence. Quand nous distinguâmes la maison un doux mélange de nostalgie et de tranquillité m'envahit. Nous étions de retour chez nous, en paix et pour un sacrée moment. Ça allait faire du bien de ne plus se tracasser pour notre rôle de chevalier. Nous rejoignîmes Shunrei qui nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Oui c'était ça qui nous attendait une vie calme loin des conflits.

Enfin le calme je verrais ça pour plus tard car vu le cosmos que je sentis plus loin dans les montagnes j'avais intérêt à me bouger le cul. D'un regard je fis signe à Shiryu de rester auprès de Shunrei avant de courir, armure sur l'épaule, en direction du cosmos brûlant qui ne m'était pas étranger. Je fonçai en déployant peu mon cosmos pour ne pas me faire passer pour un ennemi. Le cosmos aussi noir que la nuit qui s'élevait jusqu'alors comme un colonne de fumé s'évanouit subitement. Accélérant le pas je me précipitai vers l'origine du cosmos qui venait de disparaître.

Au fond d'un gouffre je distinguai l'aura caractéristique d'un surplis, sans aucune hésitation je sautais dedans. Me réceptionnant d'une démarche souple et forgé par l'habitude, je cherchai dans les alentours l'origine de ce cosmos qui s'affaiblissait à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Bon sang pourvu que j'arrive à temps. Je couru dans la direction de la source infernale. Quand j'arrivai sur place ce fut pour trouver le Bénou allongé par terre, le visage couvert de sang et il semblant allongé sur quelque chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Je vins m'accroupir à ses côtés pour le mettre sur le dos et écarter de lui ce qui semblait être un corps enroulé dans un linge. Retirant son casque je vins t'appoter sa joue pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui.

\- Kagaho! Kagaho! Aller réveille toi!

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il détournait la tête vivement de ma main. Un gémissement le pris alors qu'un flot de sang se mit à couler abondamment de son nez. Je le fis rapidement s'asseoir en maintenant sa tête droite contre mon épaule, l'affalant contre mon torse.

\- Aller Kagaho revient parmi nous.

\- Per…sé…phone…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure épuisé alors que sa main se levait à peine du sol. Je la saisis et la serrait avec force.

\- Du calme, tu n'es pas en état de bouger.

\- Per…sé…phone…

\- Du calme, du calme, je ne sais pas où est ta reine mais…

Il dégagea sa main de la mienne avant de pointé le corps que j'avais écarté de lui. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouvert et il utilisait ses dernières forces pour communiquer avec moi, je pouvais le sentir perdre pied contre moi assez rapidement. Je tendis ma main vers le drap qui entourait le corps plus que mince pour dévoiler une jeune femme décharnée et d'un teint cadavérique.

\- Bon sang… ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de Perséphone…

\- Pro…tège … là…

\- Quoi?

\- Hadès … a … besoin… d'elle…

\- … tu étais donc réincarné depuis le début… tu ne t'es pas impliqué dans cette guerre pour permettre à Hadès de retrouver la raison…

Un sourire léger et amusé naquit sur ses lèvres, le premier que je vis depuis que je le connaissais.

\- Fidèle… jusqu'à … la …mort.

Les yeux du spectre se fermèrent et sa tête retomba. Un sueur froide coula le long de mon dos alors que je portais rapidement une main à son cou pour y découvrir un pouls, faible mais présent. Un soupire soulagé m'échappa, la mort d'un spectre comme Kagaho entrainerai forcément la furie d'Hadès et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment alors que cette ère de paix commençait tout juste. J'observais tour à tour les deux inconscients qui était maintenant sous ma garde. L'un semblait avoir subit une attaque mentale puisque son corps semblait plutôt démuni de blessures. L'autre était dans un état de décharnement tellement avancé que je me demandais comment elle faisait pour survivre. J'ignorais tout de la situation ce qui rendait mon champs d'action plus que limité. Il était presque évident que Kagaho venait de sauver la pauvre Déesse mais qui avait bien pu la retenir prisonnière tous ces siècles? Cette simple interrogation écartait déjà deux possibilités: les emmener en enfer ce qui serait le meilleur moyen de tomber dans un piège en route, ou alors les emmener au sanctuaire et risquer un guerre inutile tout en mettant la Déesse en danger. Je ne pouvais pas rester au cinq pics car étant un passage vers le monde des morts le ravisseurs pourrait chercher ici. Il ne me restait qu'un seul endroit qui me paraissait sûre et protégé: Jamir. D'autant plus que Mû, travaillant sur les armures, s'y trouvait en se moment même et pourrait préconiser des soins adéquat pour les deux patients.

D'une monté de cosmos je demandai à Shiryu de me rejoindre en lui expliquant la situation. Je reproduisis l'action avec Mû afin de lui demander l'autorisation de lui ramener deux patients. Il accepta bien volontiers et m'annonça commencer à préparer de quoi s'occuper d'eux.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle guerre… moi qui espérait le calme!

xxxxxxx

J'étais confortablement installé dans mon lit, me réveillant tranquillement de la douce torpeur dans laquelle je flottais. Le doux cosmos des enfers m'entourait, rassurant et protecteur. La couverture me couvrant était douce et chaude ne m'incitant pas vraiment à sortir de mes songes.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que je réalisai qu'un contact répétitif passait dans mes cheveux. Un léger grognement m'échappa en réalisant que quelqu'un me touchait aussi ouvertement. Qui était entré dans ma chambre bon sang!

Ouvrant très difficilement les yeux je m'écartai de la main.

\- Bonjour Kagaho, désolé de te réveiller ainsi mais il faut que tu manges pour reformer ton cosmos.

Cette voix… je tournai mes yeux qui restaient péniblement ouverts vers cette voix familière mais qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver en enfer. Pourtant cet environnement, cette architecture ne me rappelai pas les structures infernales. Et ce chevalier face à moi… visiblement l'incompréhension dû se lire sur mon visage car la balance s'accroupit à mes côtés pour me parler.

\- Tu sembles perturbé. De quoi te rappels-tu en dernier?

\- Je…

Mes souvenir étaient flou, mélanger… je ne m'étais pas souvent sentis comme ça. Les rares fois où c'était arrivé j'avais bu les eaux du fleuve léthée… oh bon sang oui j'en ai bu! Pourquoi … ça avait un rapport avec Déméter…

\- C'est confus…

\- Bon je ne sais pas grand-chose étant donné que tu es arrivés ici dans un état proche de la mort mais je vais te donner les informations que je sais et que j'ai déduis. Il y a trois jours tu t'es téléporter grâce à une très grande quantité de cosmos aux cinq pics où j'habite et où les tiens étaient retenus depuis la dernière guerre, il y a deux cent cinquante ans. Quand j'ai sentis ton cosmos qui chutai beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit normal je me suis précipité vers le lieu de d'apparition de ton cosmos. Quand je t'ai trouvé tu étais dans un piteux état. Tu avais subit une très grosse attaque mentale qui t'avais laissé à moitié mort. J'ai réussi à te faire reprendre légèrement conscience malgré ta faiblesse et tu m'as demandé de protéger Perséphone avec tes dernières forces.

Perséphone… oui c'est vrai! Je me rappel avoir bu les eaux du fleuve pour perdre la mémoire et trouver Perséphone en infiltrant le sanctuaire de Déméter! Ma reine était d'ailleurs dans un triste état dans mes souvenirs.

\- Où est-elle?

\- Juste ici, elle se repose. Nous n'avons pas voulu la mettre dans une autre pièce que la tienne. Tu as visiblement pris de gros risque pour la sauver et je me voyais mal vous séparer alors qu'il est de notoriété commune que le couple royal à une très grande importance pour toi.

La balance s'écarta légèrement me laissa apercevoir un second lit non loin du mien où je pouvais apercevoir ma reine allongée et endormis. Elle avait repris des couleurs par rapport à mes souvenirs. Une poche relié à sa main m'intriguait mais j'avais d'autres questions plus urgente à poser.

\- Où sommes nous?

\- Nous sommes à Jamir, la résidence du chevalier du Bélier en dehors du Sanctuaire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser au cinq pics alors que je ne savais pas si tu avais réussi à te débarrasser de ton ennemis. Je pouvais pas t'emmener en enfer non plus pour les mêmes raisons quand au sanctuaire, bien que nous soyons en paix je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que votre ennemi déclenche une guerre alors que nous ne sommes pas encore assez organisé pour une nouvelle guerre. Néanmoins j'ai prévenu le sanctuaire, tout est en train de s'organiser pour vous aider en cas de besoin.

\- En paix? Le seigneur Hadès a-t-il retrouvé la raison?

\- Son combat contre nos chevaliers l'a grandement ébranlé, suffisamment pour le faire réagir et revenir dans un semblant de stabilité mentale. Néanmoins c'est loin d'être assez pour qu'on puisse être sûr qu'il ne ressombrera pas.

\- Perséphone sera là pour l'aider mentalement maintenant.

Mon maître avait donc retrouvé la raison. Si on pouvait le réintroduire dans un monde de paix avec sa femme je suis sûre qu'il retrouverai sa splendeur d'antan. J'eu un sourire soulagé et apaisé. Enfin mon maître retrouverai son bonheur.

\- Bon aller trêve de bavardage, ton cosmos à de grosses difficultés à se remettre du choc psychique que tu as reçu, il faut d'abord que ton corps se rétablisse et ça passe par une alimentation normal. D'après Mû tu as de sacrées carences, tu es resté sans manger pendant combien de temps?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire.

\- Je vois. Bon, tu te sens capable de t'asseoir?

\- Franchement, non.

\- Dans ce cas je vais t'aider.

Il vint passer un bras dans mon dos et m'aida à m'asseoir doucement. Un léger vertige me prit et je dus fermer les yeux pour calmer les nausées qui me prirent. Un bruit de claquement mât me fit ouvrir les yeux subitement. La sensation que j'avais depuis mon éveil d'être en enfer s'agrandit subitement. Le son de la respiration de ma reine augmenta, comme si elle prenait de grandes goulées d'air frais. Je tournai la tête vers l'origine de cet aura m'attendant à trouver un de mes congénères. Je fus surpris de ne pas reconnaître la personne face à moi, bien que son faciès m'était familier. Il entra avec un plateau à la main, une pair de lunette de soleil sur le nez et un cigarillo entre les lèvres.

\- Je te pose ça où?

\- Le plateau sur la table basse, le cigare dehors.

\- Ouais t'en fais pas j'obéis juste à mon mouton avant de me faire mettre à la porte.

\- Ne met pas trop de temps.

\- Ouais t'en fais pas de toute façon mon armure compense en attendant.

Il sortit sans laisser le temps à la balance de répondre. Ce dernier finit de m'aider à m'installer en me couvrant les épaules d'une couverture posé sur la même table basse où reposait le plateau. Il me tendit ensuite un bol légèrement fumant d'où émanait une odeur qui me fit monter l'eau à la bouche. Bien que traiter avec plus ou moins de respect au sanctuaire je dois avouer qu'après une semaine de jeun, le peu qu'on me donna n'avait pas permis que je me remette vraiment correctement.

Je pris le bol avec prudence ne me sentant pas très sur de mes forces. J'avais cette sensation étrange depuis mon réveil de flotter dans du coton. C'était un ressentis déstabilisante mais pas désagréable. C'était assez reposant en faite. Je savourais avec un réel plaisir ce simple potage alors que la balance allait changer la poche pendu au plafond et relié à la main de ma reine. Quand j'eus fini de manger la moitié de mon repas je fis une pause observant avec inquiétude le chevalier s'agiter autour de ma reine endormi.

\- Il faut la ramener en enfer … son état ne s'améliorera pas sinon…

\- On avait compris ça ne t'en fais pas c'est pour ça que l'armure d'Angelo reste ici.

Il me désigna le coin de la salle où reposait une pandora avec au dessus, sous sa forme totémique, une armure en forme de crabe: l'armure du cancer visiblement.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Quand on vous a soigner, Mû c'est occupé de toi en priorité à cause des séquelles que pouvaient entraîner une telle attaque mentale. Mais ça a eut pour conséquence de beaucoup l'épuisé comme, d'après lui, un très grand psychotélékinésiste t'avais attaqué. Angelo à du lui prêter de son cosmos pour l'aider à stabiliser l'état de Perséphone. Au début Mû avait commencer seul mais ça avait peu d'effet jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à vaciller un peu et qu'Angelo mêle son cosmos au siens. A ce moment là ta reine à subitement prit une grande bouffé d'air et son état s'est grandement amélioré à vu d'œil. C'est Shion qui nous a expliqué que ça devait être du au fruit qu'elle avait manger et qu'il était étonnant qu'elle ait pu survivre autant de temps en dehors des enfers.

\- Ma reine est une battante et une entêté …

Un doux sourire apparu sur mes lèvres alors que je la regardai.

\- Oui et non. C'est surtout le bébé qui est en elle qui l'a sauvée.

Je redressai la tête subitement. Le bébé? Comment ça le bébé!?

\- Oh… tu ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte d'Hadès?

\- Comment … c'est impossible… elle aurait accouché depuis longtemps!

\- En théorie oui mais ça condition particulière qui la lie au Enfer fait qu'elle ne peut pas accoucher en dehors de ce lieu. Depuis qu'Angelo à mélangé son cosmos à celui de Mû pour soutenir Perséphone, le petit s'en nourrit. Mû pense que l'absence d'aura infernal à empêché le développement du petit dieu. Il c'est en quelque sorte mis en hibernation mais son petit cosmos à continué à alimenter son corps et celui de sa mère par la même occasion.

Mes yeux étaient exorbité. Perséphone était enceinte …. d'Hadès? Mais enfin c'est impossible! Hadès n'est pas fécond! Le dieu des morts ne peut pas enfanter car l'aura infernal empêche le développement de la vie!

\- Kagaho du calme. Respire doucement.

Je sentis un poids sur le lit à côté de moi qui me fit tourner la tête pour croiser les yeux inquiet du chevalier. Ces yeux s'agrandir peu avant qu'il ne me prenne mon bol que j'avais vidé pour le poser sur la table basse et me prendre dans ces bras dans une étreinte ferme.

\- Du calme, du calme. Tout vas-bien aller. L'enfant à repris un développement normal ne t'affole pas. D'après Mû il est même en meilleur forme que sa mère.

\- Mais … c'est impossible! Le seigneur Hadès ne peut pas avoir d'enfant! Il est stérile!

\- Mais Perséphone est une déesse de la fertilité ne l'oublie pas.

Je le regardai ahuri par ce qu'il venait de dire. Perséphone aurait réussi à enfanté du seigneur grâce à sa seule volonté!? Et elle avait cet enfant en elle depuis sa disparition des siècles plus tôt. Par les dieux… je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serait advenu si je n'avais pu la trouver et la sortir des maudites griffes de sa mère!

Attendez… Déméter aussi est une Déesse de la fertilité, si par malheur elle avait sentit l'enfant se développant en Perséphone ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose sur sa volonté de la protéger d'Hadès et des enfers. Pour elle, le bébé est une abomination!

J'écartai le chevalier de la balance et bougeait dans le lit de sorte à pouvoir poser les pieds au sol. J'entrepris de me lever mais mon affaiblissement ne me permit même pas de m'appuyer sur mes avant bras suffisamment sans qu'ils ne cède sous mon poids.

\- Attends que veux-tu faire?

\- Protéger ma reine … et mon prince…

\- Pas que je veuille être pessimiste mais tu penses vraiment que tu peux faire quoi que ce soit dans ton état?

Je restai silencieux devant cette vérité désolante. J'étais censé être capable de protéger ma reine et mon roi mais là… je ne pourrai rien faire si on se faisait attaquer… ça en devenait pitoyable. Mes poings se serrèrent sous l'énervement contre moi-même.

\- Par contre je peux rapproche ton lit du sien si ça te permet d'être plus serein.

Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant devant les efforts qu'il faisait pour m'aider. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça tellement mon esprit tournait au ralentis. J'étais épuisé autant physiquement que psychiquement. Ça en était désolant. Au final, Dohko me fit me rallonger et rapprocha aisément les lits de sorte à ce que je ne sois qu'à moins d'un mètre de ma reine. Il nous couvrit et m'ordonna de me reposer que de toute façon personne ne serait assez fou pour attaquer une maison gardé par trois chevalier d'or et en liaison constante avec le Sanctuaire. Ça me rassura assez pour que je m'endorme sur une dernière pensé: Pourquoi avais-je confiance en ces chevaliers qui avait été mes ennemis?

xxxxxxx

Ce fut une odeur de cigare et de cèdre qui me réveilla la fois suivante. Les idées beaucoup plus clair, les souvenirs remis un peu mieux bout à bout, je pris le temps pour ouvrir les yeux sur la chambre. Mon regard tomba immédiatement sur une chevelure parme directement devant mes yeux. Une personne était penché sur ma reine, une main sur son front et l'autre sur son poignet. Quand il se redressa il regarda en direction de l'armure dorée.

\- Elle a repris de la fièvre… le faite qu'elle soit aussi instable m'inquiète… j'ai peur que ton cosmos ne suffise pas à la maintenir en vie … Le bébé s'en nourrit beaucoup trop.

\- T'en fais pas Mû, je comptais lui insuffler directement de mon cosmos, ça a toujours été plus efficace pour la stabiliser jusqu'à présent.

\- Oui mais pour combien de temps.

\- Je pense surtout que je vais finir par lui injecter mon cosmos tous les jours directement. Ça l'aidera à mieux récupérer je pense

\- Oui il y a des chances mais si ce n'est pas suffisant on va devoir prendre le risque de la faire retourner aux enfers.

\- On verra bien. Pour l'instant c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire sans avoir plus d'élément.

Tout au long de la conversation je gardais le silence, écoutant avec attention les informations sur ma reine. Je vis également le bâillement qui échappa à Mü alors qu'il saisissait un bol sur la table basse un peu plus loin dans la salle. Il fut cependant arrêté par Angelo, si je me souvenais bien de son nom, qui lui retira le bol des mains et lui posa une main sur le haut du crâne.

\- Arrête de trop en faire et va dormir. Je m'occupe d'eux deux toi va restaurer ton cosmos.

\- Mû ne protesta pas et fit un simple sourire au chevalier avant de lui voler un baiser et de sortir de la pièce. Le cancer approcha du lit de la reine en passant entre nos deux lit ou un passage d'homme avait été laissé. Il tendit le bol vers mon lit comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Après quelque seconde à fixer ma reine tout en tendant ce qu'il tenait vers mon lit, il tourna la tête vers moins une moue agacé sur le visage.

\- Bon tu le prends ou pas ce bol plutôt que de faire semblant de dormir. Je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux alors arrête de faire la belle au bois dormant que je puisse réveiller ta reine et la faire manger.

Surpris de m'être fait si facilement avoir je ne discutais pas et attrapais le bol de mes deux main ne me sentant pas encore l'énergie suffisante pour être sûr de tenir à bout de bras l'objet. Une fois cela fait, le chevalier s'assit doucement sur le lit de la reine et lui prit la main. Je sentis immédiatement le cosmos infernal circuler de son corps à celui de Perséphone. Cette dernière eut un petit hoquet dans son sommeil tandis qu'elle semblait respirer un peu mieux. Après quelque minutes sa respiration allait nettement mieux et je pu, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps voir les yeux vermeille de ma reine, signe de son appartenance au monde d'en bas. Elle papillonna lentement des paupières, le regard traduisant son épuisement. Elle peinait clairement à rester consciente.

\- Bonjour Dame Perséphone. Désolé de vous réveiller mais il faut que vous mangiez.

\- Ma reine ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage émacié. Il voulut lâcher sa main mais arrêta son mouvement tout en fixant un instant leur deux mains.

\- Dame Perséphone il faut que vous lâchiez ma main. Ne vous en faites pas je vais vous transmettre mon cosmos pendant que vous mangez. Je vous lâche juste le temps de vous faire vous asseoir.

Je vis ma reine faire un regard presque suppliant mais le chevalier retira sa mains et immédiatement je vis Perséphone avoir une grimace douloureuse. Le chevalier se fit doux dans ses mouvements paradoxalement par rapport à son attitude qu'il m'avait montré jusqu'à présent. La faisant s'asseoir lentement, il commença a caller des coussins dans son dos pour la maintenir en position assise de façon le plus confortable possible. Déjà je voyais l'état de ma déesse décliner. Le peu de force qu'il lui avait transmit était déjà en train de se consumer. Malgré tout il se dépêcha d'agir et rapidement il faisait de nouveau affluer son cosmos en elle. Elle ne retint pas le soupire de soulagement que cette énergie lui procura. Il s'assit au bord du lit et posa doucement la main de la déesse sur sa cuisse afin de garder le lien de cosmos et d'avoir les mains libres. Il me prit le bol de main et commença lentement à faire boire la soupe à ma Déesse, cuillère par cuillère. Plus le temps passait et plus Perséphone semblait revivre. Elle avait absolument besoin de retourner aux enfers, je ne pouvais que constater avec une grande inquiétude la véracité des paroles de Mû.

Lentement le cancer finit le bol et le posa à même le sol avant de recoucher tranquillement la déesse. Je la vie grimacé malgré qu'il n'ai pas coupé le lien de cosmos ce qui me fit tiquer. Serait-elle blessé en plus d'avoir été extraite des enfers pendant trop longtemps? Je ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer apparemment car le chevalier fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème?

La voix douce mais enroué de ma reine s'échappa de ses lèvres, faiblement.

\- Non, juste le bébé qui réagit à votre cosmos.

\- Je vois.

Le cancer eut un sourire amusé et approcha sa main du ventre de la futur maman. Il laissa sa main en suspens comme pour vérifier que Perséphone lui autorisait le geste. Ne voyant aucune réaction il la posa lentement et y lança un influx plus important de cosmos. Ma Déesse serra douloureusement les dents avant de se détendre lentement.

\- Laisse ta maman tranquille bambin, elle a besoin de repos et toi aussi.

Un petit rire fluet retentit de ma reine tandis qu'un léger sourire amusé apparaissait sur mes lèvres. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lancer une pique à ce chevalier connu pour son arrogance et son sadisme.

\- Pour un chevalier qui se dit sans pitié ni cœur vous avez en fait un cœur bon

\- Il est vrai que je me suis longtemps revendiquer comme sadique sans cœur tant par mes actions que par mes paroles mais ça c'était avant d'être mort. Être mort trois fois ça ramène les pieds sur terre et surtout ça retire les maléfices.

\- Maléfices?

\- Mon armure a été maudite il y a longtemps par Hadès, la mort m'a libérée pendant un temps mais dès que je la porterai de nouveau mon mental sera de nouveau atteint et je redeviendrai un fou, sadique et sans cœur. 'fin c'est ce qui serait arrivé si l'armure n'avait pas été très abîmé par les guerre. Mû et Shion ont réussi à réparer l'armure et leur cosmos combiné à fait tomber la malédiction ou du moins à inversé l'effet. Maintenant porter mon armure me permet de garder l'esprit claire et aucune attaque psychique ne peut m'attendre.

\- Je vois c'est en effet une bonne chose que tu ais pu contrecarrer l'effet.

\- Oui surtout qu'une fois les traités de paix posé, Hadès à même renforcé sa malédiction pour que je ne puisse définitivement pas me faire contrôler psychiquement.

\- Hé bien! Le Seigneur Hadès a su se faire pardonner pour la malédiction.

Un sourire au coin apparu sur le visage du Cancer alors qu'il se levait. Je retournai alors mon regard vers ma reine qui … pleurait!?

\- Ma reine?

\- Kagaho… mon dieu … combien d'année… depuis combien de siècle ne t'ai-je pas vu…

\- Bien trop longtemps ma reine.

Je forçais sur mes bras pendant que le chevalier se retirait de la pièce pour rapporter le bol. Ma reine perdit immédiatement son souffle portant une main à sa poitrine douloureuse et s'essoufflant rapidement. Je réussi à me transférer à grand peine dans le lit de Perséphone pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'entourer de mon cosmos. J'étais encore faible et mon cosmos ne fit que la soulager un tout petit peu, mais c'était déjà mieux que de la voir souffrir autant … je ne supportais plus. Elle posa son front sur mon épaule surement incapable de se tenir autrement sans mon aide.

\- Il faut que vous retourniez en enfer … vous êtes tellement affaibli …

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de bouger légèrement la tête pour poser son oreille face à mon épaule et pouvoir me parler.

\- Tu t'es toujours autant impliqué pour Hadès et moi… je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour nous

\- C'est mon devoir, mon honneur et surtout ma raison d'être ma reine et plus que jamais maintenant je vous refais cette promesse que j'ai déjà tant de fois renouvelée. Je jure de vous protéger tous les trois dussais-je y laisser la vie

\- Oui bah si on peut éviter que tu meurs toi et ta reine ça serait cool. On est en paix et on tient à y rester.

\- Je tournais rapidement la tête, mécontent d'être interrompu par le Cancer.

\- Et inutile de me fusiller du regard. Retourne te cou….

\- Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase qu'une violente secousse ébranla toute la maison.

\- Bordel c'est quoi ce merdier!

Son cosmos s'éleva et immédiatement l'armure d'or réagit et vint recouvrir son propriétaire. Je serais ma reine contre moi, inquiet pour sa santé et bien déterminé à la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. L'aura sombre des enfer inonda de plus en plus la pièce submerger par la résonnance entre le chevalier et son armure. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers la porte de sortis.

\- Attends!

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi surpris et patienta sans un mot.

\- Cancer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors mais nos vis sont entre vos mains.. Je… Vous n'avez aucune raison de nous venir en aide mais … faites le pour la paix, Le seigneur Hadès …

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je m'en fou pas mal de ce que tu vas dire, ça ne changera pas le fait qu'on vous protégera. Les enfers sont alliés au sanctuaire et là on se fait attaquer directement donc non seulement en tant qu'allier on doit vous aider mais là on doit aussi se défendre. On vient d'être impliqué complètement dans votre conflit de façon officiel. Enfin s'il s'agit de votre ennemis. Ne bouge pas d'ici en attendant. Je vais régler ça rapidement.

J'hochai la tête pas vraiment rassuré d'apprendre que l'homme capable de soutenir ma reine soit impliqué dans un conflit qui pourrait condamner Dame Perséphone. Je suivais le combat avec les impulsions de cosmos depuis nos lit. Depuis longtemps maintenant je n'avais pas eut une telle anxiété. Ma faiblesse me rendait vulnérable et incapable de protéger ce qui m'était le plus précieux. Ces deux vies réfugiés tremblantes dans mes bras: cette reine et cette enfant qui n'avait pas encore vu le jour. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire dans mon état et dépendre des autres n'était pas une chose qui me rassurait.

Le combat prit une tournure bien différentes quand je sentis de nombreuses auras explosés à l'extérieur dont certaines ne m'étaient pas inconnu, loin de là! Je reconnaissais le cosmos des juges et de leur lieutenant, de nombreux chevalier également venait d'arriver pour protéger notre refuge. Je ne pouvais avoir confiance aux chevalier mais la présence des généraux de mon Seigneur leva la poigne d'angoisse enserrant mon estomac.

Une présence bien connue se rapprocha rapidement vers nous accompagné d'un chevalier surement pour le guider. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors que Rhadamanthe pénétrait dans la pièce avec empressement. Nos regard se croisèrent et je vis toute l'inquiétude qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Ses yeux migrèrent vers la reine toujours enfouit dans mes bras bien que de nouveau inconsciente à cause de l'absence totale de cosmos dans la pièce.

Pour la première fois je vis le juge hésiter à approcher redoutant sans doute de briser la pauvre reine si fragile dans mes bras.

\- Bonjour Rhad. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis content de voir un visage familier vu la situation.

\- Ravis de te revoir aussi. Ne t'en fais pas pour dehors, Eaque, Minos sont dehors avec les ors et nos lieutenant. Ils ne seront pas assez fou pour s'en prendre à nous tous réunit.

Il tourna le regard vers moi et sembla me dévisager tout en approchant lentement.

\- Comment vas-tu?

\- Tiens je ne m'attendais pas à cette question en premier.

\- Tu t'attendais à ce que je te demande pourquoi tu n'as jamais donné de signe de vie depuis ta résurrection.

\- Plutôt oui, en effet.

\- C'est pas le plus essentiel actuellement et puis je me doute un peu de la réponse donc ça peut attendre.

\- Je te retrouve bien la juge des enfers.

\- On échangea un sourire amusé. Il ne me reposa pas la question, il avait bien compris que je l'avais volontairement esquivé.

\- Peux-tu déployer ton cosmos. Notre reine est bien mal en point. Sans le cosmos infernal du cancer elle n'aurait même pas pu reprendre un minimum de force.

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils mais ne discuta pas. Il déploya son incroyable puissance. Nous inondant de cette sombre présence si rassurante pour moi et ma reine. Immédiatement le corps de la déesse inconsciente s'anima et je la sentis sortir assez rapidement des limbes de l'inconscience. Elle se blottit contre moi, surement déstabilisé par les nombreux cosmos à l'extérieur. Sa faible voix enraillé s'éleva de mon cou.

\- Kagaho…. qu'arrive-t-il?

\- Ne vous en faites pas votre majesté. Rien d'important qui ne peut être gérer.

\- D'accord.

\- Par contre nous avons de la visite qui vous fera grandement plaisir.

Je bougeai afin de l'aider à regarder dans la direction de Rhadamanthe sans qu'elle ait à perdre son appuis sur mon épaule. Je fis ensuite signe au Juge de s'accroupir pour qu'elle puisse le voir sans forcer, ce qu'il fit bien volontier. Je sentis ma déesse se tendre contre moi avant de sentir une légère humidité venir témoigner, sans que j'ai à regarder, de son émotion de voir son juge. Je vis l'un des rares sourire tendre que pouvait faire le général alors qu'il tendait une main vers le visage de la reine en posant un genou à terre.

\- Allons ma reine ne pleurez pas. C'est un jour de joie de vous voir en vie. Nous croyions depuis bien longtemps que vous étiez morte. Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que va ressentir le Seigneur Hadès à vous revoir. Gardez vos larmes pour lui, nous, nous n'en sommes pas dignes.

\- Ne dis pas … de bêtise Rhad… Vous le méritez… vous aussi.

Il sourit tendrement à la reine en caressant sa joue, alors qu'une larme traîtresse traversa son visage.

\- Reposez-vous ma reine. Ce soir vous serez dans les bras de votre Mari. Nous allons veiller sur vous.

Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi, me voulant rassurant et prévenant vis à vis de son état mental. Le calme s'installa dehors et nous sentîmes les ennemis abandonner les lieux le laissant aux soins des nombreux protecteurs des sanctuaires. Aucune victime pour ce soir mais nous allons devoir trouver un autre endroit où nous réfugier.

xxxxxxx

Une main passant inlassablement dans mes cheveux m'arracha lentement et avec une terrible douceur du sommeil. Je n'avais pas tant envie de me réveiller, je me sentais encore terriblement épuisé, mais cette main douce semblait décider à m'empêcher de dormir.

Lentement et péniblement mes yeux s'ouvrir, je mis un petit instant avant de reconnaître celui qui était si attentionné envers moi, mais ce visage fini par m'arracher des larmes de joie.

\- Hadès!

\- Oui ma douce reine.

Un doux sourire illumina son visage alors que sa main venait essuyer mes larmes, l'une des siennes coula le long de sa joue. Je pouvais lire tout son amour dans ses yeux tout ce bonheur de nous retrouver enfin. Avec le peu de force que j'avais, je réussi à porter lentement une main à son visage. Il ferma les yeux face au contact, et son sourire se fit encore plus doux et tendre.

\- C'est réellement toi…

\- Oui ma douce, ce n'est pas un rêve. Grâce à Kagaho et aux chevalier, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Je voulu m'asseoir mais ma faiblesse m'en empêchait. Un bras vint rapidement se passer dans mon dos pour m'aider mais je profitais de cette occasion pour passer mes bras autour du cou de mon mari. Je le sentis se tendre sous la surprise mais rapidement il se repris et passa ses bras autour de moi en une étreinte douce et pleine de tendresse. Il vint enfouir son visage dans mon épaule et ma main vint passer lentement dans ses cheveux. Je le sentais fragile contre moi, incapable de ne pas laisser transparaître son émotion. Je sentais ses mains se crisper dans mon dos.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour, tu n'imagine pas à quel point ta présence m'a manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué 'dès. J'ai toujours gardé espoir que tu me retrouve un jour.

\- Tu as été bien plus forte que moi ….

\- Non je n'ai pas été forte, ce petit bonhomme l'a été pour moi et je me suis efforcé de vivre pour lui.

\- Je posai délicatement ma main sur mon ventre et caressai tendrement la légère proéminence. Hadès vint poser une main sur la mienne avec un sourire doux.

\- On retournera bientôt en enfer pour lui et pour toi. Vous pourrez enfin récupérer.

\- Non! Ça sera trop dangereux! Ma mère va chercher là bas en premier, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas être séparer de vous encore!

\- Du calme Perséphone, du calme ma douce. Les chevaliers vont venir nous aider à assurer ta protection.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas… Zeus est de son côté! Elle lui a demandé des guerriers, elle me croyait inconsciente mais j'entendais tout quand ils en ont parlés. Ils veulent te tuer pour pouvoir m'offrir le royaume des enfers sans que tu n'ai plus aucune influence sur moi. Zeus est persuadé que tu me manipules et ma mère ne me veut que pour elle.

\- Du calme Persy, du calme. Zeus a un coup de retard. Les enfers ne sont plus les seuls concerné par une telle affaire. Poséidon et Athéna ont signés un traité d'alliance. Nous avons trouvé des terrains d'entente pour pouvoir arrêter ses guerres qui commençait à fatigué tout le monde et à causer trop de dommage. La dernière guerre a failli détruire mon corps divin. Seul son incroyable régénération et le cosmos d'Elysium lui a permis de se régénérer assez vite pour que je m'échapper de l'effondrement de là bas.

Il avait failli mourir … la folie causée par ma disparition l'ont amené à faire des gestes tel que son corps a presque péri. Je n'aurais pu survivre sans lui … mes mains s'accrochèrent à lui, désespérées. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, protecteur, une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Chuuut, làà, du calme ma douce, tout va s'arranger, ait confiance.

\- Comment, ma mère ne jure que par ton malheure et mon père te crois désespérément fou.

\- Athéna est sa fille favorite n'oubli pas, et puis elle ne peut tomber dans la folie. Elle est la déesse de la sagesse n'oubli pas, Zeus ne pourra pas la considérer comme influencée.

Serait-ce si facile cette fois? Tant de souffrance mais une solution si simple?! C'est presque trop simple, avais-je le droit a tant d'espoir? Mes larmes coulèrent, exprimant ma peur et mon désespoir trop de fois contenue alors que mon aimé s'appliquait à me soutenir et a me rassurer. Je fini par m'endormir, blotti au plus proche de lui.

**EPILOGUE**

Un banquet avait été fait pour célébrer la naissance d'une petite fille, fille des enfers et du printemps. Les trois sanctuaires était présent au enfer en une grande fête. Perséphone avait encore besoin de rester assise longtemps mais déjà elle semblait avoir regagné sa prestance de reine. Hadès quand à lui louait son enfant. Un sourire illumina mon visage. Enfin, enfin mon seigneur et sa reine seront heureux, loin de la folie de Démeter et de l'arrogance de Zeus.

Ce dernier était descendu lui même voir sa fille pour comprendre pourquoi ses Majestés étaient sous sa protection. Après de longue délibération avait fini par aller présenter ses excuse au couple royale et assurer leur protection et la punition de la déesse folle. Perséphone avait alors gagné l'autorisation de rester aux enfers et Déméter fut enfermé dans les cachots de l'Olympe, laissant sa fonction à plusieurs déesses mineurs.

Un bras passé en travers de mes épaules me surpris légèrement. Un coupe me fut tendu par une main dorée et mon regard rencontra le sourire de mon vis à vis.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu as bien réussi ton coup Kagaho. Une belle famille bien heureuse rien de tel pour remotiver les troupes et assainir les rapports entre tous.

\- En effet, mais je l'ai surtout fait pour leurs Majestés. Ils ont tellement souffert, Hadès ne le supportait plus… et moi non plus.

\- T'en fais pas je comprend très bien. Aller sourit, c'est l'heure de fête!

Il explosa d'un rire gras m'arrachant un léger sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

\- Merci Dokho.

\- Mais de rien! Aller va rejoindre tes souverains t'es le protecteur personnel de la petite après tout!

Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres, oui je protègerai cette enfant, je protègerai Phoinixa.

* * *

Hey voilà un petit TS tout mimi tout sympathique et tout simple =)

Qu'en avez vous pensez? Un commentaire en particulier? N'hésitez pas je mords pas... ou pas trop =D

Bonne soirée et j'espère à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire !


End file.
